Fruit Plane! (transcript)
(The episode begins at Daneboe's where Nerville is covering up an advertising board) Orange: Hey, hey, Nerville, what'cha doing? Nerville: Hmm? Oh! Just setting up for tomorrow's big celebrity event. Orange: Oh. Well why's it covered up? Nerville: Uh… no reason. Passion Fruit: Wow, a celebrity? In our store? Pear: I wonder who it could be. Mrashmallow: I hope it's Lil' Squishy. He's my favorite marshmallow rapper. (A cutaway of Little Squishy is shown) Lil' Squishy: ♪Yo, got that vision on my unicorn♪ ♪Got some Pixies in the back♪ ♪Then I'm spend'n all my jelly beans♪ ♪Yeah, Pixies with a "P". ♪ Nerville: Nope, not him. Grapefruit: I bet it's Dunk Merriman, the Mr. Fruitiverse champion. Dude is ripped! Oh, what? My guy dosen't get a cutaway? Orange: Nobody wants to see muscle-y fruit. Nerville, just tell us who it is. Nerville: Okay, but you're not gonna like it. (Nerville pulls off the blanket revealing Mr. Juicy Fun and his Fruit Obliterator "As Seen On TV") The Fruit Gang: Mr. Juicy Fun?! (A commercial of Mr. Juicy Fun is shown) Mr. Juicy Fun: Ah! It's Obliterator time, baby! That's right. You got the fruit, and in goes the fruit. And three, two, one. You hit the little button, and you're having fun. (laughs) Whee! Announcer: All this and more for only $19.95. Don't delay. Order now. Call Mr. Juice. (blender whirring, the fruits scream in terror) Nerville: I knew you wouldn't like it. Pear: What do you expect? His Fruit Obliterator pulverizes fruit into juice in under three seconds. Midget Apple: We can't stick around for a Mr. Juicy Fun in-store appearance. We'll be juiced by that maniac. Nerville: You'll be fine. Well… no. Orange: Relax, guys. We can use my frequent flyer miles and finally take that group vacation to Donkey Island, the magical vacation spot where fruit can become real boys and girls. Pear: We've never discussed that. Midget Apple: Who cares? It's better than a one-way trip to Blender Town. (The other fruits agree with Orange's option) Orange: Then grab your passports, kids. We're flying to Donkey Island. (Nerville turns the dial and the Fruit Kart transforms into a plane) Nerville: That's pretty good. (Orange, Pear and an Elderly Banana go through the scanner) Orange: Yay, radiation! Pear: '''What is wrong with you? (Scans Banana) '''Red Apple Security Guard: Sir, step out of line for a strip search. Elderly Banana: '''I don't really like to move but whatever. (Opens up and screams like a girl as junk falls out.) Uh, those aren't mine. (Scans Orange and Pear, exposing their underwear) '''Green Apple Security Guard: '''Nice undies, boys! Do they come in men sizes? (Laughs) '''Orange: Wow, fruit-air security is humiliating. Pear: Yeah, with you being the pilot and all. You know, I'm surprised you're willing to fly the plane after what happened the last time you were behind the controls. Orange: '''I'm not the pilot. Why would you think that? '''Pear: '''Um, the pilot's cap. '''Orange: Oh, that's just for fashion. The real pilot's a season fit.Category:Transcript